Crippling Possession
by SkyBirdTitania
Summary: Alice is thrust into another world by a familiar masked man, a world where Alice doesn't exist and has to play the part of Haruno Sakura, and doesn't know how long she must live in a body that isn't hers. For now, she may as well enjoy her time as much as she can...but sooner or later, things are sure to become complicated; especially as she tries to romance Uchiha Sasuke.


Author's Note: A rewrite of a story on my other fanfiction account (That I had abandoned) called "What's This?", I thought that I may as well try to incorporate less immature writing into this – and more effort – than the one on Shikon-no-Sakura. I hope I delivered? Let me know if you would like me to continue this, and

Plot: Alice is thrust into another world by a familiar masked man, a world where Alice doesn't exist and has to play the part of Haruno Sakura! To help her ship sail, Alice must make sure that she - Sakura - has the best possible relationship with Uchiha Sasuke or her years of waiting for this ship to sail will be over in the blink of an eye and will sink.

* * *

"It's been forever since I last saw _NARUTO._ " Alice spoke out loud to herself, frowning. Realising how much school life now had taken up so much of her life. Meanwhile, Crystal had sat herself down on her bed; using her controller to scroll through the episodes that we had watched what felt like a decade ago.

"I still have plenty of time to watch anime." Crystal pointed out.

"That's because you skip school unlike me." Alice smirked at her, collapsing on her bed. "I mean, it's not like I have any time at home to actually have fun. Fun is sucked out of me by Alastor."

"Your step dad is an ass." Crystal sighed, fed up with the way her best friend was treated at home. She continued to flick through different animes and tried to find a decent one to watch. She stopped when she had found the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and the background they had used to advertise it was her and one of her other friend's dressing up in bunny costumes at the front of the school. "It would be bloody weird if these people were actually real, could you imagine that happening at our school?"

Alice laughed. "Yeah, our principal would be preaching to those particular students to 'do the right thing' and would probably try to expel them right away."

"He'd only tell them off, do you realise how many girls in our school hardly leave much to the eye with how they wear their skirts?" Crystal asked rhetorically. "I hate having to see what they've had for breakfast every day."

"Don't say it like that!" Alice laughed out loud, before Crystal joined her.

Crystal had never exactly liked the idea of anime shows, she was more of a gamer who played Assassin's Creed: Black Flag and Call of Duty: Black Ops II while Alice was more of an anime girl, who loved watching or reading manga and did so actively. It had only been for the past few years that Alice had gotten Crystal into watching it with her, but Crystal seemed too pre-occupied by the nice looking animated men.

But it's not like Alice didn't like to look either, Sasuke had been her favourite since she was twelve and throughout the years she had grown up to like his character even more.

"OI!" Crystal yelled, waving a hand in front of Alice's face. "If you're sleepy, why didn't you just say? You don't have to stay up."

Alice immediately came away from her thoughts, and had found that she already missed an episode of the anime they were watching due to zoning out and struggling to keep open her eyes.

"No," Alice said, adjusting her laying position on the bed and becoming slightly more awake. "I'm fine."

Unconvinced, Crystal got up from her nest of covers which tried to follow her to her bedroom door.

"I'm getting a drink, you want anything?" She asked, and Alice shook her head. "Get the next episode started up, I'll be right back."

When Crystal left the room, it became eerily quiet apart from the slight buzzing emanating from the TV and the music that had carried from downstairs from Crystal's parents party.

Without wasting any time, Alice grabbed the Xbox controller from the bottom of the bed and searched for the next episode that they would watch, and pressed the 'A' button to start it.

The screen had gone black for a second before an orange and yellow logo appeared on the screen in bold. Alice's eyes lit up at the sight of an advert for _Road to Ninja_ : _NARUTO the Movie_ appearing on Netflix. She felt a sense of nostalgia rush over her as she watched the trailer once again for her favourite movie and was happy once again when Sasuke – even if it was an alternate version of him – presented a rose to Sakura.

"I still really want them to get together." Alice moaned, unsatisfied that the five hundred and eighty-six episodes of the original anime series and the sequel had still not produced any budding romance between her favourite ship.

The TV had made a strange crackle before it shut itself down, the last thing she had remembered seeing was the face of a masked man.

"Huh?" Alice noticed her surroundings and the quiet around her. "Did we really just have a power cut?!"

Alice sat on the bed disappointed, crossing her legs together and hiding under the covers to shield herself from the dark.

" **I know your there.** "

She froze, and possibly just peed her pants. It was the voice of someone she didn't know, possibly one of the stragglers from the party downstairs, but no one ever disturbs her and Crystal at least without knocking first.

Alice remained quiet, hoping that the person would walk away.

She then felt the covers getting peeled away from her, and a hand grasping around her wrist forcing her away from her comforts; raising her into the air by her wrist.

She didn't want to look at him, or it, as she was deftly afraid of what she might see.

Curiosity had gotten the better of her, she had looked at the man's face. Although she wasn't able to see any defining facial features as there was a mask in the way, but her gaze had caught the ruby red light emanating from the singular eye hole that was carved into the mask.

' _This can't be happening…'_ Her eyes widened in shock that she didn't have time to realise that everything around her had already started to fade away like water.

"Alice, it's okay I've got the light on my phone-" Crystal started as she walked into the room, when she had seen two figures standing together in front of her bed; she raised the light of her phone to them to find Alice and a strange man beginning to disappear. "ALICE!"

* * *

Alice yawned, and without opening her eyes; she rose up from her bed. She wiped her eyes clean from the night's rest, surprised when she had taken in the surroundings around her.

"Crystal?" She asked out into the open, empty room apart from a few pieces of furniture. Quite unlike her own or Crystal's room. "Where am I?"

She stumbled and fell to the floor unceremoniously with an Oomph. She thought that she may as well throw some clothes and see which room she had ventured off into when she was asleep, and crawled towards the tall mirror in her room.

' _Is that_?' She asked herself, looking at the length of her hair and the peculiar colour. ' _No…I must still be tired._ '

She settled herself in front of the mirror on her knees, and proceeded to rub her eyes more to clear the haze she was having this morning.

"I'm fine, see?" She reassured herself before she looked up.

When she saw pink hair spilling over her face and green eyes that were unlike her own blue ones; the only thing she could think to do was scream.


End file.
